


The Eighth Wonder of the World

by Narya



Series: MoviesVerse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Movie Reference, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a sentence but it brought back so many memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth Wonder of the World

“So, Kurt, what are you going to do after High School?” Tina asked, before Schuester came to interrupt their naps with Glee.

“I used to think I’d go for fashion, maybe journalism, but I’m really thinking about staying on the performing arts. I don’t think I’d be able to live without singing and acting everyday” the guy said, in such a high pitched voice (enthusiasm) that Puck had to look at him. His eyes were shinning like crazy and his cheeks were all pink. He looked cute, so he just smiled at the kid and closed his eyes again.

He didn’t know why but that sentence got him thinking, and it got stuck on his head all day.

That night, while trying to catch something fun on the TV he almost did a double take when he caught a bit of a movie. There was this girl, all in white, being carried by a gigantic hand… King Kong. He could remember that movie. It was about this crazy girl who went on a weird camping, pissed off the natives and got herself sacrificed to some awesome piece of gorilla. And the gorilla kinda fell in love with her, but he was a badass, it took a whole army to put him down and he kinda got the girl in the end, so yeah, totally badass.

He watched the whole movie, no matter how long it was or how sleepy  he knew he was going to be the next day, because he just… well… he felt like it. Made himself a sandwich, took a beer from the fridge and sat his ass to bear down the 3 something hours it took for the army to take down King Kong. The King of Kong’s, dude.

Besides, the beginning had dinosaurs and those were always a big deal breaker in any movie. Those and princesses, cause those chicks always managed to be hot in a whole naïve-sexy style. Kinda like that actress girl on this movie.

The actress and King Kong… kinda like the princesses and the dinos. Two things that you know don’t mix, but this movie actually pulled it off.

That night he had a dream of princesses that were actually actresses and how Godzilla and King Kong used to be great friends, like brothers… the same kind of animals.

And he dreamt about Kurt.

Not the Kurt he had learnt to unlike while he was in middle school and the first year of high school, but the little guy who had been his friend when no one else wanted to, back in elementary school. He dreamt of Kurt and his pink cheeks, and his enthusiasm, and a pinkie promise.

And he woke up feeling so distraught that he couldn’t even touch his breakfast and had his mom going on about how there was a day for fasting and it wasn’t that day, that he should eat and lot more of crap that he didn’t even listened to.

He went to school on a daze and spent about 3 hours in a class that he wasn’t even sure it was his own, but no one ever said anything (at least nothing he understood) so he just stayed there thinking about his weird ass dream.

At some point someone put a hand on his shoulder and said:

“I didn’t even know you took French” Kurt said, a bit surprised.

“I don’t” he answered, looking around and finally realizing where he was.

“We are in the middle of the class; I guess there’s no need to disrupt it leaving now” Kurt said, frowning.

“Dude, I dreamt about you last night” he whispered to the kid when the teacher turned and started babbling in that weird language again.

“What it was about?” Kurt asked, without even looking at him.

“Remember that promise we made when we were kids?” he asked, leaning a bit closer.

“No, I don’t know what are you talking about” Kurt replied, but Puck could see the way his cheeks were all flushed. The boy totally knew what he was talking about; he just didn’t want to own it. Well, too bad. The King of Kong didn’t take no for an answer.

“Oh, come on. You totally remember. You wanted to be a princess and I wanted to be a dino, we said we’d be that when we grew up” Puck said, smirking.

“Well, that ship sailed a long time ago. I don’t want to be a princess any more, at least. Thought I’m sure you can still try to be a dino” Kurt answered with a saccharine smile.

“Yeah, I heard, you want to be an actor” Puck said, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter. Last night I was watching TV and found King Kong, dude. Totally a princess-actress chick with a dino-beastie friend in a movie”

“And what’s your point here, Puck?” Kurt asked, a bit tired by then.

“The promise is still on, dude” he answered. He tried to go for a smirk, maybe a bit or leering and some light flirting, but what he got was a real smile. One of those warm and loving smiles he only gave his kid sister nowadays.

“You do realize that King Kong was in love with Ann, right?” Kurt asked, smiling nonetheless.

“Doesn’t matter, dude, I’m a total badass, I can rock everything. Even being into dudes”

“Are you?”

“What?”

“Into guys?” Kurt asked, a bit troubled, thought Puck couldn’t phantom why.

“Sometimes, when I’m horny” Puck answered, shrugging again. “I could definitely be into you if you gave me a chance, you know”

“Well… maybe there is a future to that promise after all” Kurt said with a smile, this time it was completely real. 


End file.
